


Tears of Flower

by yeollie_rainbow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Blood, ChanBaek - Freeform, ChanSoo - Freeform, Character Death, F/M, Female Byun Baekhyun, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O, First Love, Hanahaki Disease, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Just Friends, Male-Female Friendship, My First AO3 Post, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeollie_rainbow/pseuds/yeollie_rainbow
Summary: In which flowers don't always seem as fragile and delicate as Baekhyun thought they were.They also can be the cause of her death. Aside from her broken heart, that is.





	Tears of Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm just confused about what pairing should end up together :c Give me suggestions?
> 
> English is not my native language so do expect grammatical errors here and there. Completely unbeta-ed and unedited. This is poorly written during my angsty mood so I thought why not kill all of the character? Opps, I probably shouldn't spoil the ending :D
> 
> But I did it anyway. Whatever, just read the story. Enjoy! Or not.

As soon as Chanyeol entered Baekhyun’s room, he noticed trails of something, he couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was as the only source of light was the dim light from the window. He picked it up and confusion swirled inside his mind.

 

_Flower?_

 

A whimper came out from Baekhyun’s lips. Chanyeol’s eyes followed the sound and he found the smaller slumped on the wall, hand tightly pressed to her mouth. It was brighter on the right side of room as it’s closer to the window, so Chanyeol could distinguish Baekhyun’s small frame on the corner. Baekhyun’s let out a severe cough and a handful of pink flowers fluttered down to her lap. _Althea _.__ The soft pink hue of petals scattered across her room reminded Chanyeol of its meaning; _consumed by love _.__ It seems as if the flowers engulfed Baekhyun with its deceiving beauty and he thought his best friend looked so _ethereal _,__ her pale skin was painted by the dim moonlight coming through from the open window and the pool of flowers around Baekhyun made her beauty intensified.

 

Chanyeol was mesmerized.

 

Baekhyun’s right hand reaching out to Chanyeol desperately, fingers grasping onto nothingness whilst her other hand clenched on her white shirt so tightly yet the suffocating pain did not dissipate at all. Tears cascaded on her cheeks like beads of pearl. She let out a sob, with a voice so broken.

 

_“Chanyeol.”_

__

__._ _

__

 

“Chanyeol!” Another voice pulled Chanyeol back into reality. It’s not Baekhyun’s. He turned his head to the voice’s owner and his girlfriend’s owlish eyes entered his vision. Kyungsoo was looking at him, eyebrows creasing in worry.

 

But she’s not Baekhyun.

 

“What are you thinking about? Oh my god. You’re not listening at all! I was talki-” Kyungsoo stopped ranting when a single tear escaped Chanyeol’s left eye. Seconds later, wave of tears gushed out from his dark orbs and Kyungsoo panicked. The chairs scraped loudly against the floor and without hesitation, she gave him a warm embrace, his face buried on her chest. She caressed his soft locks gently and she felt Chanyeol’s wide shoulder shook as he cried. A gentle kiss was placed on his crown and he shut his eyes. The feeling of nostalgia clenched his heart in iron grip. His tears fell endlessly.

 

_Baekhyun._


End file.
